1. Field
One embodiment of the present invention relates to improvements in a content playback device and a content playback method, in which content such as video and audio is acquired from a content provider connected via a network, for example, and played back.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is well known, switchover to digital television broadcasting is underway. In Japan, for example, terrestrial digital broadcasting and digital direct broadcasting by satellite (digital DBS) have started.
Nowadays, Internet broadcasting, in which content such as video and audio is transmitted over the Internet, has been put into practical use. In particular, a video-on-demand (VOD) service has become pervasive. In VOD, a content provider individually provides a user with a desired content in response to a request from the user.
There is a trend to provide such a digital broadcast receiver for receiving digital television broadcasting with a function compliant with a VOD function, i.e., the function of accessing a content provider via a network to request a desired content and receiving and playing back the content transmitted by the content provider.
Such a VOD service is still developing, and will be improved in various forms to enhance convenience in handling for the user. In accordance with this trend, digital broadcast receivers compliant with a VOD function need to effectively support newly developed services.
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 8-289279 discloses a system of connecting a center and a subscriber via a line and causing the center to individually provide the subscriber with a requested program. In this system, the subscriber has a function of transmitting a pause signal indicating temporary interruption or cancellation of interruption of provided programs. During the period from the interruption to the cancellation of interruption indicated by the pause signal, the line connection is cut.